


Easter in Uganda

by hasa_diga_quicheowai



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Fluff, Light mcpricely and arnaba, M/M, easter fic, its happy for once, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasa_diga_quicheowai/pseuds/hasa_diga_quicheowai
Summary: The villagers and missionaries in Uganda participate in some fun Easter activities! Light, fluffy fun with no angst or smut





	Easter in Uganda

"Are you fucking ready?" Elder Butt-Fucking-Naked roared.

The Africans let out an equally loud cheer, drowning out the quieter shouts of the Mormons. Kevin Price shifted next to Arnold Cunningham.

"I'm still not completely used to all the swearing," he admitted.

"You should try to adapt as quickly as you can," Arnold said. "It's actually kind of fun, to be honest."

"You swear?" Kevin turned, shocked, to Arnold, but before he could chastise the other, Butt-Fucking-Naked continued.

"The first challenge is a sack race!" He said, pacing through the villagers. "You will be running from the missionary center to the baptism lake. I will be keeping track of the winners of each activity and not participating myself. Go stand by the missionary center. Now!"

Although Butt-Fucking-Naked was a member of the church along with the other Africans, he was still terrifying. Everyone scurried to the center and stood in a line. The general and his guards handed out sacks. Kevin struggled into his, finally managing to stand upright with the burlap bag cinched tight around his chest.

Kevin scoped out the competition. He probably wouldn't have trouble with most of the Africans or missionaries. Elder Pop Tarts was notoriously slow, Elder McKinley had fallen over in his sack and seemed unable to stand up, and most of the other missionaries were average runners. Elder Church was extremely competitive, so he might be a threat. The fast Africans were Nabalungi, Kimbay, and Mafala. Kevin knew he was a little quicker than Kimbay, but Nabalungi, Mafala, and Church could outrun him.

"Ready, set, GO!" Butt-Fucking-Naked waved a red cloth, and the whole group charged out. Elder Church and Mafala were neck to neck behind Nabalungi, and Kevin found himself hopping slightly ahead of Kimbay. She pushed forward, lining up beside Kevin and slamming into him.

"Wha- hey! That's cheating!" Kevin fell into the dirt. "You can't do that!"

"See you at the finish line, bitch!" Kimbay cackled, jumping forward without looking back. The other contestants followed, not sparing Kevin so much as a glance of pity as he flopped pathetically on the ground.

"Arnold! Elder Zelder! Help!" Kevin's best friend simply waved, not bothering to help him. "Darn it!" Kevin dragged himself to a tree and tried to push himself up.

"Not so easy, is it?" Kevin flinched in surprise, falling off the tree. Elder Connor McKinley bounced into view, far behind everyone else. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's fine, I'm definitely not going to win now. Sister Kimbay shoved me over, and I doubt Elder Butt F'ing Naked will disqualify her."

Connor nodded in understanding. "She pushed me before the race even started. Not that I would have won the race even if she hadn't."

"You wouldn't have come in last place though." Kevin finally got to his feet and stabilized himself.

"Hey, who says I'm coming in last?" Connor raised an eyebrow at Kevin and started hopping away. "See if you can keep up!"

Kevin laughed, following Connor and easily matching his pace. "I don't think that will be an issue."

"We'll see!" Connor pushed forward. He was actually very fast, but Kevin was faster. After a few minutes of mixed hopping and running, they crossed the finish line, Kevin a few feet before Connor.

"I guess you were right, I did come in last place." Connor breathlessly collapsed on the ground. The Africans and missionaries cheered, relieved that Kevin and Connor had survived and that it was finally time for the next activity.

"Next you will be having a tug of war. The winner and loser of the sack race, Sister Kimbay and Elder McKinley, will be picking teams." Butt-Fucking-Naked laid a rope across the ground and gestured for Connor and Kimbay to stand in front of it. "Sister Kimbay, you start."

"Elder Gotswana." The doctor ran to stand beside Kimbay.

"Elder Price." A surprised Kevin jogged up next to Connor.

"Sister Nabalungi."

"Elder Cunningham."

By the time Kimbay and Connor were done, it was the Africans versus the missionaries. Neither had expected it to work out that way, but neither wanted to change it. Both teams took position, Kevin in the very front with Connor right behind him. Nabalungi waved at Arnold, then mimed slitting his throat.

"She can be scary," Arnold said to Connor. Kimbay and Kevin seemed to be caught in an intense staring contest.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!"

Connor dug his heels into the dusty ground, yanking backwards with all his strength. Kevin was struggling as the missionary team's anchor, faced with the responsibility of both pulling the rope and keeping everyone else grounded. Pop Tarts had fallen to his knees.

Kimbay was also having trouble keeping her team afloat, but she was fueled by pure spite and would not give up easily. Mafala was one of the strongest members of the team, but his daughter was not doing as well. Mutumbo was helping her stay on her feet.

"HEAVE!" The command came from Elder Davis, but both teams took it to heart. Connor fell forward into Kevin, unbalanced by the sudden onslaught of tugging from both sides. They both collapsed, and the missionary team was swiftly and ruthlessly destroyed by the African team.

"The winners are Kimbay's team!" The Africans whooped at the general's words, rallying around their fearless leader.

"Oh gosh, I made us lose, didn't I?" Connor turned his head to watch the Africans flaunting their victory.

"It was only partly your fault," Kevin assured Connor. "I fell too."

"Yeah, because of me." An awkward pause. "Uh, Kevin? Could you let me up now?"

Kevin blushed, realizing that he was lying on top of the other man. "Yeah yeah, sorry."

Connor and Kevin picked themselves up, standing to attention while Butt-Fucking-Naked declared the next competition: a three-legged race. Kevin turned to Arnold and Connor to Pop Tarts, but Nabalungi had grabbed Arnold and Church had a hold of Pop Tarts. Connor and Kevin turned to each other.

"You wanna pair up?" Connor offered Kevin the string that would tie their feet together.

"My pleasure." Kevin knelt down to bind their ankles. The two walked over to the starting line.

"Now you will run from the lake to missionary center. On my count, three, two, one!"

Arnold and Nabalungi set off as quickly as they could, but their different gaits were already coming into play. Kimbay and Gotswana were failing for the first time that day.

"We have to match pace," Connor explained, limping along beside Kevin. "If you slow down a little, it'll help us in the long run."

"Or we could both run."

"At the end we can do that, but walking is hard enough. Just look at Mafala and Schrader." Sure enough, the two were yelling at each other as they tried to walk in sync.

"All right, fine." Kevin slowed down so that he and Connor could walk at the same time. "Look, Church and Pop Tarts are ahead of us."

"Okay, we run in front of them, but you have to match my running pace."

"Fine, lets just win this thing!" Kevin slowed down a little bit so that he and Connor could pass the other two elders. "Ha!"

"How good are you at jumping?" Connor pointed at a giant donkey carcass in the center of the path.

"Oh my gosh, I can't jump over that. Wait, can you?" Kevin glanced over at Connor, impressed.

"Ballet," Connor said with a shrug, helping Kevin over the corpse.

"That's pretty neat!" Kevin limped along next to Connor, trying to figure out how much longer they had to walk for.

"My dad didn't think so- whoa!" Connor tripped over a rock in the middle of the trail, immediately grabbing Kevin's hand to stabilize himself. "Sorry, you don't want to know my life story."

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I don't want to force your backstory out of you, though."

"My dad, well, didn't really approve of me being interest in feminine stuff like ballet or pink." Connor stared into the distance, lost in memories. "There's more, but I don't want to dump everything on you too fast."

"Okay. Thanks for trusting me with this." Kevin squeezed Connor's hand. Connor smiled gratefully at him, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"Look! There it is!" Connor raised his head, pointing to where the missionary center lay a few yards ahead. "Lets make a run for it!"

The running was nowhere near as synchronized or graceful as the walking. Connor was dragged ahead, Kevin was yanked backwards, and both boys fell over at least twice. But they were laughing through it all, and by the time they reached the door, both of their faces were flushed with pleasure.

"Good job, partner."

"And you, partner." Connor reached out to shake Kevin's hand, but was pulled into an impromptu hug instead. "Oh!"

"Sorry, it just felt right." Kevin untied the string tying them together and sat on the steps. Connor took a seat beside him, leaning against Kevin.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive. To everyone's surprise, Arnold and Nabalungi came in second. It was later revealed that Nabalungi had taken her revenge and pushed Kimbay over.

"The final challenge will be an egg hunt. You will be working in teams for this game. My guards and I will assign the teams."

Arnold, Mafala, and Kevin were all on the red team, while Kimbay, Nabalungi, and Connor opposed them on the blue team. Mafala did not miss the longing glances between his daughter and Arnold, and Kimbay found it hard to ignore Connor and Kevin pining over each other.

"On your mark, get set, go!" The two teams set off in opposite directions, searching high and low for eggs. Arnold found one underneath the steps to the missionary center.

"Kevin! I found one!" Arnold handed the speckled brown egg to his best friend.

"Great job, Arn- hold on, did you write this?" He showed the egg to Arnold, where it was written: _Elder Price and Elder McKinley should date :)_

"Of course not! It must be a sign from the universe."

"It's in your handwriting."

"Pure coincidence." Arnold skipped away. Kevin watched him go, then glanced down at the egg. Blushing, he dropped it into the basket and got back to scouring the field.

Meanwhile, Connor rushed over to Nabalungi. "I got one!"

Nabalungi squinted at the egg. "Does this say, 'Nabalungi should go out with Arnold'?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't know, I had nothing to do with that." Connor shrugged, the pinnacle of innocence.

Ten minutes later, writing messages on eggs was a new trend.

"Pop Tarts! Here's one for you!"

"Church, we aren't even on the same team." Pop Tarts read the message on the egg. Visibly touched, he wiped away a tear. "She wasn't your sister, it's really not- actually, I have an egg for you too." He pulled an egg and pencil from his pocket and scribbled a note on the egg.

Church accepted and read the egg note, pulling in a shaky breath. "Thanks. T-this is the first time anyone showed sympathy for my childhood instead of telling me to just forget about it." He pulled Pop Tarts into a hug.

"Prophet!" Arnold jumped, nearly dropping the risqué egg Nabalungi had given him. Mafala grinned down at him. "Here's one for you."

_Don't fucking touch my daughter_

"Um, thanks, Mafala." Arnold nodded and edged away.

"Elder Price! Kevin!" Connor waved the other man over. "Here."

_I think you're really cute_

"I think I found one for you too, Connor."

_I think you're also cute_

Connor let a small smile creep across his face as he handed his next egg to Kevin. _Do you want to go out on a date sometime?_

Kevin laughed and put down the egg, stepping towards a nervous and blushing Connor. He grabbed the redhead's face with both hands, leaned down, and softly kissed him. "Yes. I'd love that, Connor."


End file.
